The Lost Girl and a strange Prince
by MeganOdetteLynn90900
Summary: Jasper is in love with another woman in the future can Alice and jasper make it Review and i will finish
1. Leaving

_Forever and never  
_

"_Hi my name is Aurora Marie King and I am going to tell you the story of my happily ever after. I was abandoned at the age 5. I have no memories of my former life nor do I care to. My adopted mothers name is Demy King she was only sixteen when she found me living in a barn on the offsets of town. I regret taking her youth away but as young as I was I would not have lived long on my own."_

"_At the age of nine my mother married a nice fellow from town. His name was Edward Morningside. Edward treated me as if I was his little princess. He got me everything that I could dream of and more. It was a tragic day for him and I the day that mother died giving birth to my younger brother Julian. Father could not stand to look at my brother and had him sent to an all boy's military school in Liverpool when he was of age to leave. I begged father to let him stay and that I would take care of him and he would never have to see his face. But all that father did was look at me and tell me that he did not want to send his only child away over this foolishness but he would if I did not stop the nonsense." _

"_From the day Julian was sent away I knew that father did not want me to see him again but I was determined to save him from that dreadful school when I was old enough. I had promised Julian the night before he left that I would get him out of that wrenched school when I could and he made me promise on my death bed that he would never have to face father again." _

"_Father had never beaten Julian in front of me but I knew he had because the nurses told me he did so. I had always wondered what the black and blue spots were on Julian's body. I would sometimes be walking down the hall and hear Julian crying in his room. Julian never did tell me that father beat him but I knew deep down inside if he had the courage to tell me he would have. "_

May 24, 1857

Today I had a lot planed a horse ride to stretch out sunset but that did not happen father had other plans. Father had awoken me early so that we could go to town and pick up another Knight that was going to stay with us whale he was posted in Moranmoor. Father said that I needed to learn be a proper lady for Knight Henry. I knew that the only reason that all the knight's that were coming to stay at our estate was because I was of age to be married off. I had turned 17 years old on April 3. 12 years from the day that mother had found me.

Father and I were waiting at the tavern for Knight Henry when a little girl in the street was knocked over by a Knight on a horse. I ran out in the street to help the little girl up when a man on a white horse jumped down and helped her up before I got there. When I reached the little girl the man had bent down on one knee to see if she was alright. I bent down on to my knees next to the man.

"Are you alright?" I asked the little girl between sobs  
"Yes my lady" she looked in to my eyes and must have realized that I was not there to hurt her and hugged me. The man next to us stood up and started to walk away. That was when my father ran over and pulled me up off my knees by my elbow. Father yanked at me so that I faced him.

"What the hell do you think that you are doing? That is a new dress that you rewind. Father yelled at me.

"Sir" the man who had started to walk away had returned to stand next to my father. "In her defense she was just trying to help the little girl" Father turned to face the man. "Who asked you to come to her defense?" the man turned around and with one swift movement of his hand another man in armor came to his side. The man turned to me "Do you believe that you are in any danger staying with this man?" I said to him with as much Venom in my tone as I could muster "This man has never laid a hand on me till this day and I do not believe that he would harm me now after twelve years" The man came closer to me so that we were nose to nose. He looked in to my eyes with nothing but what I thought was concern for my safety. "My lady you are already bruising and I do not believe that this is the first time that he has laid a hand on you. You did not even flinch when he pulled you up.

I turned to face my father whose face had turned purple because of how close the man was to my face. I turned back to the man "What can I Call my grate savoir?" He bent closer to me so that we were nose to nose once again. "You can call me Prince Jasper, My Lady". I turned red when he said prince and I whispered to him "What if I were to say I need your protection from that man" I pointed to my father "What would you do then. Would you be my grate protector and send him to jail and let me live in poverty?" The man started to laugh. "No my lady I would simply help you" The man turned and walked away but before he got up on to his white horse he turned to look for the little girl who had ran away when father and I had out first argument.

The man mounted his horse and rode over to where I was standing "My lady if you find that little girl let my guard who is going to stand watch in the tavern over there know we are going to take her to the castle and if you need anything let him know and he is to help in any way possible." With that said the Prince rode away.

I turned and walked away and back to the carriage. Father fallowed "Aurora you are to go home immediately and change for Knight Henry" at that moment a voice from behind me said "Edward" Father's face letup with excitement for seeing his friend. 'Henry" Father yelled running to his friend's side. The man got down from his Black horse which was about 20 or more hands high. Father hugged Knight Henry. "How have you been Edward?". "Good, good" father pointed to me. "This is my daughter Aurora".

Sir Henry was not a very tall man nor was he short, he looked friendly enough but not the type of person that I would stop to talk to on the side of the road, and he is a bit intimidating. Sir Henry walked over to me and gave me a big hug. "My dear you look the age of my son Ryan" Oh was all that I could say. Henry turned around and whistled and as soon as he did a boy dressed like royalty came to stand beside him. "This is my son Ryan, Ryan this is Aurora" Ryan bowed and I curtseyed. I offered him my hand but he did not take it. Father walked over and told Henry that I was on my way back to our estate. "Ryan can take her back if you would like to stay in town a bit longer Edward" father turned to me. "Is that alright Aurora" I shook m head yes. Father took my hand and led me over to where Ryan was sitting on his horse I cat believe that father made me ride with him instead of letting me take the carriage.

Once home I walked into the house and gave our home nurse the instructions to show Ryan to his rooms. Once they were well down the corridor I walked up the stairs to my room where there was a letter sitting on my bed. I opened the letter and it was from the military school where my brother was staying. The letter said that my brother had the fever and would most likely die within a fort night. I ran to the corner of my room and got my travel bag I changed my clothes to my comfortable riding clothes and packed. I packed a nice dress, my night clothes and a sensible pair of shoes.

I walked into the hallway and started down the stairs towards the barn when father returned to the house, I walked faster to sunset's stall but I was caught. But before I was caught I hid my bag I would try to sneak away when father was asleep;. The nurse pulled me to the side. "What do you think you are doing Rory?" _(A nick name my mother gave to me when I was little). _I stared at the nurse for what seemed like forever. I tried to gather strength to tell the nurse that I was leaving to collect my brother for that dreadful school but I could not do it. "Was just coming to say good night to sunset" the nurse gave me a strange look over and walked away. I walked back to my room.

Once there I started to gather my books to take back to the library and read when there was a knock on the door. I opened the door and father was there. "Aurora I Have Been called away on business with Knight Henry. We are to leave first thing in the morning". Father paused. I looked up at his face and saw the he had been crying. "Father what is wrong?". Father turned "nothing "ou need to get some rest so that you can see me off in the morning and you have to show Ryan around town. Good night Aurora" Father walked out of the room.

I had been up most of the night wondering what was so upsetting to make father cry. When I had just fallen asleep there was a light knock on the door. "Miss Aurora are you up". "No" I answered. The nurse came in. "Miss if you are to see your father off this morning you better get dressed" I did as the nurse said and dressed in to my best dress for father.

I was walking down the hallway alone when I heard some footsteps behind me. "Aurora" Ryan's voice came from behind me. I turned to see his smiling face. To me for some reason he looked filmier, I just could not figure out where I had seen him before but I knew that I should know.

"You look wonderful this morning Rory". I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned and looked in his face "who told you that you can call me Rory". He gave me a puzzled look. "your father told me that is what you name is".

"Well you my name is Aurora"

"I am very sorry Aurora". As soon as he said that he turnd and walked away as fast as his legs could carry him.


	2. The Woods

"_Well you my name is Aurora"_

"_I am very sorry Aurora". As soon as he said that he turned and walked away as fast as his legs could carry him._

Side Street

This morning I wished father a safe trip than headed to Sunset's padlock. There was a bouquet of white roses sitting on a pile of hey next to the stall. White roses were my mother's favorite flower and father has not allowed them in to the house sense her death. I teared up a little at the little flowers that were now in my hands. I starred at the flowers thinking of my mother. I was so deep in thought that I did not realize that my hands had been clenching on to the stems of the roses so tight that the thorns had broke the skin. As I watched the little drops of blood fall from my hand sunset was uneasy in his stall. I looked up to see that Ryan was standing there watching my performance.

"What have you done to yourself" he asked with a disgusted tone. I dropped the roses and hid my hand behind my back. "Nothing at all". He walked at a fast pace over to me. "Then you wouldn't mind showing me your hands?" I hesitated for a moment before I showed him what I had done. "You silly, silly girl look at what you have done". He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it around my hand. "What are we to do with a silly girl like you for a week". A Week I repeated in disbelief. "I thought that our fathers were going to be gone for a month or more?" He gave me a look over before answering me. "No they are just to get their assignments for the duration that we are here. Now that I fixed your hand I must go to town and buy some things that the nurse has asked me to pick up. Bye Aurora". He walked out of the barn and got in to the carriage that was waiting.

It did not take me very long to gather up the roses that I had dropped and put them n to my saddle bag. Sunset was already in no more than ten minutes and we were on our way. Sunset was excited to be going on a ride. That he was in mid trot when we were trying to take the trip slow soon enough I heard some hooves behind us. There was getting louder and louder. I was scared for god only knows why I had traveled in these woods alone all the time but I had also never heard that Many hove steps before. I had sunset pick up his pace. As sunset and I were running throw the woods I looked back to see if we were being fallowed and to my surprise we weren't. I has sunset slow down to a steady speed and out of the blue something hit me on the head and knocked me out.

I awoke hours later tied to a tree. I looked around for someone but found no one. I realized a second later that sunset was nowhere to be seen. I cried silently to myself for what seemed like hours. With a sunned impulse I tried to get out of the tie that I been bound in. I pulled my arms under my bottom and around my knees I got my feet undone but I could not with the life of me get my hands undone. I pulled at the rope that was holding me to the tree with my teeth. By the time that I gave up my teeth aced so bad I wanted to cry but I did not break down.

The sun was about to rise over the trees when I started to dose off. I had not slept for well over 48 hours and I had given up on all hope for someone to save me, I was too far in the woods for someone to find me and if someone did show up what would I do without sunset. That is when I saw in the distance a beautiful horse there was no rider that I could see but the horse was coming towards me.

The horse reached me and I noticed a little girl on top of the magnificent beast. "What are u doing tied up to that tree?"The little girl asked. "Some horrible people put me here. What are u doing in the woods by yourself?" I asked with a smile. The little girl taped the horse on the back and the horse bent down than laid in its round stomach. When the horse was lying on the ground the little girl got down. She came over and sat in front of me and crossed her legs. "I come for a ride in her every morning. Usually I have my brother but he is away".

Ohh I am sorry you must be very lonely, but do you know how dangerous it is in the woods for a little girl look at me I could be dead".

"Well you are not and that is a good thing. Do you want to be freed from that tree".

"Yes please if you could go get someone to cut me loose I would be grateful" the little girl got up and walked over to the horse and opens one of the saddle bags. "I have a knife in here, we can use that to cut you lose right?"

"Yes that will do perfectly". The little girl walked back to me and started to cut the rope. She got through the first part when we heard some horse hooves. "Go get on your horse and send help when you get home" I said to the little girl in a panic. She did not move for a second that as fast as she could she kept cutting the rope. "Go" I yelled at her but she did not do as I instructed. The horse was almost to us when it picked up it passé to a jog. The little girl got scared in her act of bravery and fumbled the knife. When the knife fell out of her hand she opened her hand and there was a small cut where she had cut herself. She looked at me and started to cry but I could see that she was just scared and wished that she had left when she had the chance. The horse was so close by now that we could hear him breathing. The little girl ran to hide behind me but I knew the man had seen her because he had called out a name "Alice" the man called and had the horse pick up more speed.

The man stopped his horse and dismounted and ran over to where I was tied to the tree. When he bent down I noticed who it was. It was prince Jasper. He cut throw the rope with one swift movement. He helped me up. Where is the little girl that was with you he asked? She had run away when he was cutting the rope.

"Are you going to hurt her?" I asked and the prince laughed. "No She and you are perfectly safe with me. The prince whistled and the horse got up and came over to where we were standing. "How did he know to come to you?" I asked in disbelief. The prince gathered the rains and turned to look and me and help me on to the horse "I trained him". Thoughts were running through my head could the prince have a younger sister the one who helped me earlier the little girl that said her brother was away. He handed me the rains "You do know how to ride a horse right?" he asked before he gave me the rains. "Yes". He turned and walked over to his horse and mounted. "Prince Jasper is that little girl you sister?". His horse pranced over to where I was. "Yes that was. She is supposed to have a guard with her but what she has done now I do not know. What may I call you miss?" I pondered my thoughts for a moment. "You can call me Rory". "Well Rory lets go catch my sister".

I fallowed Prince Jasper through the wood and never found his sister. I followed him to his castle where he instructed all people able to search for his sister. They never found her that night or the next day or the next. I helped till the Prince ordered me to stay at the castle and get some rest he had said before he left this morning that he had questions for me. Prince jasper and his men returned late that night still with no sign of Alice. The prince was in a low that I have not seen sense my father when mother died.


	3. LOST

_I fallowed Prince Jasper through the wood and never found his sister. I followed him to his castle where he instructed all people able to search for his sister. They never found her that night or the next day or the next. I helped till the Prince ordered me to stay at the castle and get some rest he had said before he left this morning that he had questions for me. Prince jasper and his men returned late that night still with no sign of Alice. The prince was in a low that I have not seen sense my father when mother died. _

Lost and found

Prince jasper still had men out in the woods looking for his sister but so far they have all come up empty. The prince had invited me to supper. I had refused because I wanted to help look for that little girl and he had refused to let me leave the castle.

At supper the prince asked me a series of questions. "Why were you in the woods without a horse tied to a tree?" was the one he asked more than once. I simply answered "I was ambushed and going to see someone". The prince did not eat but I wolfed all the food on my plate down. When the prince would ask who I was going to see I would tell him my grandmother I could not tell him I was in a hurry to see my dyeing brother that is living in a military school.

June 16, 1857

This morning I planned on going for a walk but jasper told the guards that I was not to go outside because it was a bad day. Weeks have passed sense Alice went missing. Jasper has come to realize that she is gone but he is still angry at himself for not being there. I have not talked or seen my father sense I ran away, I have wondered on many occasions what father was welcomed to when he got home, is he looking for me or did jasper send a messenger to tell him that I was here and he was not to come. I was happy to be without father. I could almost do what I wanted and I got a new dress almost every day. The prince had even found sunset abandoned in the woods.

I went for a walk thru the castle this morning and found a library I was planning to go there for a few hours after lunch. I miss my books so much before I left home I would spend most of my day reading. I walked out of my door and heeded down the hall towards the dining room when a guard ran up to me all out of breath. "Miss King the prince needs you right away". What could jasper need me so urgently for? "Lead me to where the Prince is". The guard grabbed me by the arm and led me to a room that I was told not to go in to at the end of the hall on the east wing.

The guard pushed me through the door and left. The prince was sitting on the side of the bed. I looked at what laid beyond him in the bed it was the little girl. Jasper saw that I had froze at the door and came over to take my hand and lead me to the bed where his sister was laying unconscious. Jasper turned to when we reached the bed "do you know how to help her'. I looked at the fragile little girl in the bed who looked so sick. "I think I can help her but aren't you going to call for a doctor". He looked at me with the saddest eyes that I have ever seen "The doctor is away and you said once that you took care of your mother when she was sick". "Yes I took care of my mother but I she died in the end". Jasper turned back to his sister "I trust you. Please just do what you can till the doctor gets back". I turned to Alice. I pulled down the covers to see that her body was covered in bruises. My hand lightly went over her leg that looked broken and sure enough it was. Still looking at Alice "I need some cloth torn in to ribbons and two straight sticks of wood". Jasper looked at me "Just do it jasper" he did as I said and went and got the things that I needed I splinted her leg and washed her. I had jasper leave, I told him to go eat a good meal and sleep a good sleep.

I must have fallen asleep because I was awoken by something moving me. I did not wake up enough to know what was going on but I knew that I was being moved. When I woke up the next morning I was in a room that I have never seen. When I was put in to this room they must have thought that I was cold because I had a velvet coat around me. I got out of the bed when Jaspers nurse walked in "Where am I" I asked her "and how did I get here" she came over to me and handed me a towel "The prince brought you here Miss he thought that you would be more comfortable here than on the couch in the princesses room". The nurse walked away but before she left the room she turned around and asked if I needed anything. I said no and she left.

I washed my face and left the towel some where the nurse would see it. I walked out the door in to the blue wing which was next to the east wing. I walked down the hall to the princess's room. I opened the door as quietly as I could. I looked in and saw that jasper was sitting next to his sister in a red velvet chair. I walked over to stand next to him. "How is she" I asked.

"She looks better. How did you sleep."  
"Well. Thank you"  
"You can keep that jacket for further use if you'd like you were shivering last night when I put you into my room". I had forgotten that I had the jacket on. "Thank you" I said. Alice looked much better this morning. I pulled up a chair to sit next to the prince. We sat there for what seemed like forever. The nurse brought us in lunch and supper. I had no clue what time it was but I was growing tired. I had not noticed till I tried to yawn that jasper and I were holding hands. I did not want that moment to end but it did when Alice opened her eyes. She looked around and then her eyes fell on jasper. "How did you find me". Jasper let go f my hand and ran over to his sister. He hugged her and started to cry "it wasn't easy Alice. It wasn't easy". Jasper pulled back so that he could look at his sister. "This is the lady you found in the woods" he turned and put out his hand. I went over and put my hand in his. He gently squeezed my hand.

Alice looked up at me "did you save rose". Jasper answered for me "she is in her stall". "May I go see her brother". Jasper was lost for words which meant it was my turn to answer her "When you fever is gone little Miss". She started to tear up and that is when I pulled my hand from jaspers and left the room.

Comment or no update Ever


	4. AN

Alice looked up at me "did you save rose". Jasper answered for me "she is in her stall". "May I go see her brother". Jasper was lost for words which meant it was my turn to answer her "When you fever is gone little Miss". She started to tear up and that is when I pulled my hand from jaspers and left the room.

For me to Write more I need people to tell me honestly do you like it or not there are a few loyal readers if you don't like it tell me if you do tell me I want to know. I am dyeing to know what people are thinking. Whatever comes to mind let me know. Any opinions about what might make it better let me know.

What should happen?

Tell me in a review

Aurora leave to get her brother

Stay and fall in love

Catch a fever and dye


	5. Found

_Alice looked up at me "did you save rose". Jasper answered for me "she is in her stall". "May I go see her brother". Jasper was lost for words which meant it was my turn to answer her "When you fever is gone little Miss". She started to tear up and that is when I pulled my hand from jaspers and left the room._

I went for a walk when I got up this morning. I was in the court yard when I saw jasper carrying his sister in his arms. They must have seen me run to the other side of the house because jasper put Alice down in a chair and came running after me. "Will you join us on our walk?" Jasper had the biggest smile on his face that I have ever seen. When I did not answer immediately he grabbed me by my hand and led me to where Alice sat waiting for us. He picked her up and placed her on his shoulders and gave me his right hand. As we walked Alice was nothing but a book of questions. When she finally fell asleep jasper and I walked in silence hand and hand.

After what seemed like forever we had returned to the castle. A man dressed in blue uniform was at the gate waiting for us.

"Are you Miss Aurora King" the man asked me. Thoughts went running wild threw my head. What if my brother had died before I could get to him? What if something had happened to father? With an uneasy quivering voice I answered the man "Yes I am Aurora King" .

"Your Father has died and your estate burned to the ground. What is left of the land is to be sold off at auction and the money is to pay the debt that your father left." I tried to hold in the tears for my dead father but my eyes betrayed me. "The one thing that was saved for you Miss is this". The man took a little red velvet bag out of his pocket and handed it to me. I looked down at the small soft velvet bag in my hand. I had not noticed that the man left us. I walked over to a bench that was to the side of the gate and sat down. I pulled my knees up to my chest and I wrapped my arms around my knees.

I cried for what seemed like days. I was lost in self-pity for my loss then I realized that I did not even know what was in the little velvet bag. I unwrapped my arms and opened the bag and with my hand laid out flat I dropped a very elegant locket. On one side of the locket was engraved with a name. The name was Constance. I opened the locket and on the inside there was nothing but a note. I opened the note "this Locket was mine when I was a girl and now I pass it to my child. For whoever finds her. She had a family. Her father died in war only sibling died two weeks after birth. And now as I am dyeing I am sending her away her name is Josephine Lynn Bogart. Please treat her as your own and love her as I once did.  
Constance Nicole Bogart"

After reading the letter I cried even harder. I sat on the bench and stared at the hem of my dress for hours with no emotion. The air was getting unseasonably cold and I did not care I felt like dyeing. I hadn't noticed till he swooped me up into his arms that Jasper has been with me the whole time. Jasper must have found me incapable of moving because he carried me in to the house and to his sitting room where he sat on the couch and held me. He rocked me back and forth humming what sounded like a lullaby. That night I cried for my Mother Demy and my Mother Constance.


	6. After

_After reading the letter I cried even harder. I sat on the bench and stared at the hem of my dress for hours with no emotion. The air was getting unseasonably cold and I did not care I felt like dyeing. I hadn't noticed till he swooped me up into his arms that Jasper has been with me the whole time. Jasper must have found me incapable of moving because he carried me in to the house and to his sitting room where he sat on the couch and held me. He rocked me back and forth humming what sounded like a lullaby. That night I cried for my Mother Demy and my Mother Constance. _

_(I never told what jasper Alice or Aurora look like so here I go. Jasper is fairly tall thin blond shaggy hair and amazing blue eyes, Aurora is a short Thin Black haired Brown eyes, Alice is a Small 7 year old girl long dirty blond hair tall for a 7 year old)_

When I woke Jasper was still holding me. I tried to get away from his tight embrace but it was hard. I finally got away when he woke up and realized that I was trying to get away. When he let go I fell on the floor with a thud. Jasper jumped up "Sorry Aurora". He helped me up. Jasper let go of my hands and turned away. I walked out of the room as fast as I could.

I stayed in my room that day. No one but the nurse came in my room. I stayed in my chair that faced the window. I watched the day as the sun rose higher in the sky till it fell from all site. When it was about midnight I came to realize that I had one more thing left to me that was mine. I could not leave my brother in the school one more moment. I walked over to where the nurse stored all my new dresses and grabbed the one that looked like royalty. I put it on and walked over to my end table. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pincle I wrote a letter to Jasper

Dear Jasper,

I have gone to retrieve my brother from Hinckley school for boys. I thank you for everything that you have done for me in the time that I was here. I am not going to return so please tell Alice that I love her. I don't know where I am to go after I get Julian but I will send word when I am settled.

Love always, Aurora.

I folded the paper and put for jasper on one side. I walked out in to the hall and down the stairs and out the door to the stall that held sunset. I saddled him up and we were on our way.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok review I need impute to finish the story. What do you think will happen? And if I don't get more than one review there is no end. Bella thanks you are the best.


	8. Chapter 8

I am so sorry for the people that have liked my story and are waiting for me to update I have had to work allot this week and school is keeping me pretty busy so I will update tonight around 830PM. I need to know what you people think. I will tell you that there are at least 5 more chapters that are going to be put up not including the A/N. once everything calms down I want to make a sequel. So I need to know what you guys think Should I or should I not. Decide on what you have seen so far and tell me. I think everyone is going to be happy with this ending.


End file.
